Bake Your Own Dream Man
by iDisco
Summary: Lizzington Humor/Romance Red wants to seduce the next Blacklister to get information. As he gets turned down, Liz tries to help. / CHAPTER 2 is up. NSFW!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick little one shot in which Liz tells Red that he might have to change his attire a little. I love Spader in his suits but to be honest I'd love to see him dressed down more often though.**

 **I don't own anything and make no money.**

* * *

Red always had been old fashioned. That was nothing new to Lizzie but their different perspectives had shown since they had been constantly together. They went to a diner together, because their latest Blacklister was expected to be there.

She would have never imagined to see Raymond Reddington in anything else than a three-piece suit but due to the circumstances they needed to dress down so he wore simple dark jeans, a black button down, a questionable beige jacket and a basecap. She hated the jacket more than the blue coat he'd worn during the winter months but she would never tell him that.

They sat down in a booth and ordered their breakfast while he pulled out the newest issue of the New York Times, studying the headlines half heartily since his eyes observed a young blond woman on the other side. She was not younger than her, brunette with a well shaped profile, cheekbones she'd die for, a graceful chin and apparently full red lips. Red was looking at this woman as if he'd run towards her at any minute to ravish her right then and there.

Her blood was already boiling inside her veins, she was sitting next to him and he dared to look at another woman. Surely, they were no couple and he could admire whoever he wants but did she have to have front row seats?

She poked his ribs with her elbow. "Stop staring and focus!", she whispered through gritted teeth.

"But I do. This is our next target! If I'd known that it is a woman, I wouldn't have spent so much time forging out a plan.", he spoke from behind the paper.

"Uh hu... What is your plan now?"

"I'm gonna use my charm."

He could be such a smug ass sometimes but an attractive one at that if it weren't for his wardrobe that day. She slid down further in her seat, watching the two before her with mixed feelings. He pulled out a scene to get information but this was a beautiful woman Red was talking to and she was sure he complimented her attire thoroughly. All she'd gotten in the past few weeks was that blonde suited her.

His hidden glances were gone completely since they'd been on the run, he kept her at distance and basically treated her like family but that wasn't what she wanted. She craved to be wanted by someone and moreover she wanted him to undress her with his eyes like he did before.

Sipping her coffee, she nearly chocked at Red's expression as the woman flipped him the bird, laughing hysterically. Red stormed out of the diner without another glance. If she'd seen correctly, then Red was blushing. Red never blushed but she couldn't blame this woman for turning him down. She was younger than his usual partners, someone her age actually so she could relate on what the true reason was.

She tipped the waiter and followed Red outside where he was waiting, contemplatively chewing his cheek, the smugness suddenly vanished from his face and left was something akin to sadness and frustration. She didn't know exactly what it was, probably both.

"What's wrong?", she asked concerned.

"All went well until I asked her to join me for dinner tonight. She said she plays in another league.", he answered weakly, his eyes gauging holes in his shoes. "Is the thought of going out with me so surreal, Lizzie?"

That caught her off guard. Raising her eyebrows, she released a long breath and shrugged her shoulders. She knew what the problem was since she'd dated a man 20 years her senior in the past as well, but Red was seriously hurt so how could she phrase it without hurting him farther. On the other hand he is always brutally honest with her.

He took her silence as a yes and grunted in disapproval.

"No!", she quickly said, her eyes going wide. "Really, it's just... your appearance, Red."

From the look on his face, she could tell that he couldn't follow her line of thought. God, this was more difficult than she expected. "You look, dress and smell like a man over 50 and she is how old? 30 – 35?"

"Gravity hasn't been fair to me, that's true but what is wrong with my clothes?"

"We don't care about weight or whether a man is bald or not. You're experienced, that is a plus but your jacket is, god Red, it is hideous! You look good in your suits...most of them."

He pinched the fabric of his pants between two fingers, wondering why his attire is such a problem for her. Women love him in his suit. They said it to him more than once. He was almost afraid to ask but he needed to know what the hell was wrong with his scent. "So, what's the matter with my cologne?"

"It reminds me of my dad."

"It is custom made!", he stated a little shocked.

"Then it is about time to work on the fragrance. Come on, we buy you a new one!"

Pulling him by the arm, she went to the car and got in the driver seat. Red was constantly mumbling how idiotic all of this was while they rode to a drug store nearby. It was utterly adorable to see him pouting but apperance matters after all. He might be charming and irresistible for women close to his age but no woman would want to go out with a man who looks like their father. Not for her though, she loved him for the person he was to her, in his suits and all that but she was looking forward to push him in another direction.

She parked the car and had to drag him inside. He wasn't pleased as he stood in front of dozens of cologne bottles while she went straight into action and snatched several test stripes. She sniffled on a few ones until she found one that she liked and held the stripe under his nose. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he shook his head. "It smells cheap."

"Don't be so petulant! It's better than yours."

"What is wrong with mine anyway? Just because it reminds you of Sam doesn't mean that this is an issue for other woman as well."

"No, but it is overpowering. I can smell you from miles away and it gives me headaches."

Furrowing his brows, he grabbed another bottle and sprayed some of it into the air. "What about this one?"

"Almost as penetrating as yours."

"LIZZIE!", he snapped.

"What? You asked and I won't lie. Jeez Red, calm down!"

She found a bottle after another 20 minutes and Red's patience was wearing thin but this one was perfect. It smelled tangy and fresh and she could imagine it would smell heavenly on him. Without any warning, she sprayed it on his neck, causing him to buck away from her. She snuffled once but didn't smell anything except his spicy cologne.

"Smells like nothing.", he said.

"Yeah, I wonder why.", she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and paced to the checkstand. "We're taking this one though, trust me on that."

They rode back in silence. Red told her that the womans name was Susan Ramirez and that she was working at a stripclub in town. Her stomach clenched at the thought of him being there and having to watch her dance for him. Moreover, he needed to get close to her to steal a file of her superior which was hidden somewhere in her apartment.

Once back in his safe house he went to the dresser and searched for something to wear. With his lips pursed he unintentionally picked one of his suits. She snapped it out of his hand before her eyes wandered over his neatly folded dress shirts, sweaters and pants. She didn't own half as much and no person on the planet needed so many clothes. Some of those he hadn't even worn in her presence, yet.

Rummaging through the dresser, she found dark blue jeans and a simple white button down. "Take these.", she said, giving him his clothes and shoved him to the bathroom.

"Lizzie, may I ask you a question?", he said while looking over his shoulder.

"Go ahead!"

"Do _you_ find me attractive the way I am?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously and was so glad that he had his back to her because she was sure she was flushing. What a dumb question, of course she did. Before he would've taken her silence as a 'yes' again, she answered. "I do but our relationship is quite different so we can't take that as a good comparison."

"And if you woulnd't know me? Would you think of me as nothing else as an old man?"

She gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze and smiled. "It's not your age but when a young woman meets someone who is significantly older and more experienced, it can be intimidating and you wearing your suits symbolizes power and wealth and it becomes even more intimidating. Your charisma is through the roof already, no need to emphasize it any further but we do need to emphasize your 'goodies' though so go take a shower and change."

"My goodies?", he repeated bewildert.

"You'll see what I mean. Go!" She patted his back again, and peeked through his bedroom as he shut the door behind him. Picking up one of the books on his nightstand, she flipped through the pages. It was a collection of short stories by Hemmingway. She'd never taken him for someone who was reading fiction but what did she know about him anyway?

Sighting, she fetched a black vest and sat down at the edge of the bed. In high school at a party, they had literally baked their own dream guy but this was real here and she enjoyed having full control over him now. Normally, he was the one who knew what to do and although she had never suspected that he was clueless when it comes to woman, she welcomed it.

After 10 minutes she fell back on the mattress. The shower didn't run anymore so what was he doing in there. As soon as he stepped through the door, she raised her head slightly from the pillow, her blue eyes roaming over his body.

His slacks fitted perfectly, showing off his muscular thighs and package. He stood there a little uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to another. She pointed to his vest and sat back up.

"So Lizzie, what exactly are these 'goodies' you were speaking of?", he asked, smiling smugly. She knew that he knew but wanted to hear it nonetheless. It gave her a strange feeling inside. Watching him getting dressed was somehow extremely sexy for her.

"Certainly your legs. I have yet to see the backside though." She was too shy to say anything about his groin. Maybe another time.

"You're enjoying this far too much, sweetheart!", he smirked while he buttoned his vest and turned around so that she could catch a glimpse of his back. In all honesty, he was the one enjoying this. She found him attractive. He would never admit it aloud but he watched himself in the mirror earlier in the bathroom for an embarrassingly long time.

Humming in approval at the sight in front of her and his comment, she wetted her lips. Oh, how often she had imagned to grab his broad shoulders while he plunged in and out of her like a wild animal. This casual dressed Red was somehow even sexier than before. It needed all of her strength not to jump him immediately but something was missing.

"Sleeves up!", she ordered playfully, crossing her legs.

"Why?"

"Well, you have nice arms. Muscular and perfectly tanned. I'm sure Susan will appreciate it."

He rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows with one eyebrow crocked. Staring at his forearms, he compared himself to any other male that Lizzie knew. Donald was a good guy and handsome, Tom was an asshole but attractive and Dembe wasn't bad looking either. He couldn't believe that she thought of him as a sexy person if it weren't for the openly hungry gazes she was giving him since he came out of the shower. God, he wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothes right now and kiss her senseless.

"Is there anything else I need to know, Lizzie?", he asked in a husky tone, his feet moving towards her on their own accord. The tension in the room was more than thick and it was only a matter of time until someone would give in.

She grinned at him like a cat, untangled her legs before she got up and unbuttoned the first buttons on his shirt. "What do you want to know?", she nothing more but breathed.

"I'm more of a learning by doing kind of man."

He leaned in then, waiting for her to close the distance. Their lips touched lightly at first in nothing more than a few pecks which slowly turned into playful nips. The smell of his new cologne mixed with his natural scent was intoxicating and invading her mind, and she wanted him even more if possible. With one hand at the back of his head, she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss while shoving her unoccupied hand into his back pocket.

"How am I doing so far Miss Keen?", he asked breathlessly in between kisses.

Grabbing his lapels, she turned and pushed him onto the sheets before straddling his lap. She left a line of kisses from his neck to his ear, biting the lobe softly. "You're doing quite good but I'm gonna give you a lesson you will never forget!", she promised.

By all the things he held most dear, he never wanted to forget any of this.

* * *

fin.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'd leave the rest to your imagination except you are in need of some smutty stuff. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

His large hands cupped her denim covered behind to pull her closer as their kiss heated up with every passing second. His tongue invaded her mouth with a force that left her breathless while a new rush of heat wandered to her center, causing her to rock against him, albeit deliberately slowly.

He knew exactly what he was doing as his fingerpads hovered all over her back while the little movements of his tongue mirrored those of her hips. She went for the buttons on his vest, opening one by one. He smelled so good and she actually agreed with this lipstick lady; she could eat him alive but she wasn't ready to pull away from his mouth just yet.

Their lips parted, much to her dismay but Red only wanted to switch the location so he placed kisses along her jaw to her neck, sucking the skin and marking her for everyone to see. This man would be her undoing for sure. His expression alone was such a turn on and the noises he was making while he moved his hands under the hem of her shirt were music to her ears.

"Red!", she breathed in his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth. Her fingers slid through the soft hairs at the back of his neck, the coldness of her hand against his warm skin sending shivers down his spine. Lizzie was positively exquisite and he wondered if Tom Keen ever elicited those little mewls during foreplay. He hoped he was the first who did though, and even if he wasn't, he would show her of what he was capable of.

Lifting up and discarding her tee which landed somewhere in a corner, he took a first glimpse of her perfectly round breasts, her taut stomach and her pale skin that reminded him of the most expensive porcelain he'd ever seen. He wouldn't stand a chance to last as long as he would like but he intended to make her come multiple times and given the rocking of her hips, he had her already close. His teeth caught the fabric of her bra, teasing her erect nipple with his lips while he paid equal attention to the other with his hand.

"Yes!", she hissed, her breath coming in small, uneven gasps as she fell apart, her nails digging small half moons into his skull. He could watch her forever, the line of her exposed neck as she threw back her head in a moment of ecstasy, her kissable lips which composed beautiful melodic sounds and the heaving of her breasts.

His hands flew to her hips, squeezing her flesh as she rode out her orgasm. His own erection strained painfully against the metal zipper and if she kept on dry humping him he'd ruin his pants.

"God, this was... interesting.", she chuckled throatily and let her forehead collide with his shoulder.

"I'm not nearly done, Lizzie."

"Hmm yeah, I can feel that!", she purred coyly and playfully ground against his tented pants, the sensation sending another rush of pleasure through her.

This was heaven but he'd had enough of their preliminary exercises. Sliding his fingertips to her thighs, he flipped them around, taking off his vest before he trapped her with his palms next to either side of her head. "Just so you know I prefer to take the lead."

"And so do I.", she said in a challenging voice and wetted her lips, her indications making him twitch and groan desperately.

He reached behind her, gladly accepting her help as she arched her back off the mattress and stripped off her bra. "Forget it! You can have the next run."

 _The next run?_ A silent whimper escaped her throat at his promise. He treated her with such ease, pushing all the right buttons even though it was their first time together. His tongue drew lazy circles around her nipple, then sucking greedily before he blew cool air over them.

He took his sweet time, nipping, licking and kissing his way down to the waistband of her jeans. Looking up through hooded eyes, he saw that she'd raised her head off the pillow, her chin quivering in anticipation.

Ever so slowly he pulled down the zipper before taking off her pants. He felt like a boy at Christmas as she lay nearly naked on his bed, impatiently waiting for his touch. It was sardonic to tease her when he was the one who would like to devour her whole.

"Reddington, I swear to god, if you don't start soon, I'm gonna disappear in the bathroom and do it myself!"

Groaning at the images she unleashed in his head, he took her by the word, latching his mouth onto her core. She wriggled her hips to get more contact but he wasn't having any of that. "I'm an artist and I intend to take my time. You can, however, voice your opinion if it includes my name in connection with praises.", he growled, his hands sliding around her thighs to keep her in place.

"Aren't you presumptuous?", she re-qouted him with a self- satisfied smirk.

"Oh, I have every right to be. Every woman I've ever been with never complained about my singular talents. Quite the opposite actually."

He placed feathery kisses from her knee then, over her inner thighs to her panties. Leaning back and kneeling between her parted legs, he removed the fabric and threw it aside. He stared at her in awe. She was stunning, really breathtakingly beautiful; almost too beautiful to be touched by any man. Her foot went up to his slacks, teasingly stroking the line of his cock and causing him to buck forward.

"Now who's being a tease?", he managed to choke out while he undid the buttons on his shirt which landed next to her panties on the floor.

"Just giving you a piece of your own medicine, Raymond!"

She was lightning up a fire inside him and it was impossible not to get burned. Her eyes raked over his chest, shortly followed by her foot which came to rest on his shoulder. He disappeared from her gaze and adjusted her other leg as well before sticking out his tongue to taste her and with every lap of his tongue his hunger grew stronger. "God, have you any idea how good you taste?"

Shaking her head and biting her lips, she lifted her pelvis towards his mouth. In all honesty, this man talked way too much.

"No? Well, then let's just say that Baklava just became my second favorite dessert."

"For god's sake, if it's that good, then please go on and eat!"

His laughter echoed through the room but she was right, he thought to himself, they'd had enough teasing; and not just that day but since they'd been forced to share close quarters. He'd dreamed of pleasing her, he wanted her to cry out his name when she climaxed. Alternating between long swipes and thrusting in and out with his tongue, he brought her closer to her second orgasm, her hands gripping the back of his head.

"Red...yes, yes, yes! Keep going like that."

Her voice sounded rich and throaty, downright sexy. His mouth closed over her clit, sucking hard and sliding in a finger was enough to send her over, her inner muscles clenching around him as she came in his mouth.

Still languidly moving his finger, he looked up, only to find her having her eyes peacefully closed and her lips parted. He'd never watched her more relaxed and he'd never been more aroused in his entire life by just pleasuring a woman.

"Any complains, yet?", he asked, tilting his head with a crocked smile and unbuckling his belt.

"You're a smug son of a bitch."

"Is your post orgasmic you always so upset or is this an exception?"

"You know, I still can leave you here on your own.", she suggested before pushing herself up to assist him in getting rid of his undergarments. Once his boxers as well as his trousers reached his ankles, he kicked them off, along with his socks. He grinned, pleased with himself, as she chewed her lips at the sight of his rigid member.

Her dilated pupils wandered over the veined shaft to its weeping head. He couldn't comprehend her intense gaze so he closed his fist around him, fondling himself with one hand while the other pulled out a square package from the nightstand. Taking it out of his grasp, she ripped it open with her teeth and covered him up, smiling sheepishly as she spread her legs wider.

"You won't go anywhere soon! We're gonna spend our sweet time in here."

In one swift move he crawled in between her, the head of his cock parting her folds as he entered her smoothly before the back of her feet pressed against the small of her back. He resisted his instinct to just pound into her like a caveman, as tempting as it was and he'd really had a hard time to hold himself back. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss and groaning in pure bliss at her taste of her on his tongue.

He started with slow thrusts, nearly pulling out completely before sliding back in. They moaned in unison but while hers increased in volume and pitch, his grew deeper and huskier. He loved her from the very beginning but now he was drowning in adoration, never wanting to share his sheets with somebody else.

She'd branded him forever.

Raising her hips to meet his thrusts, she whimpered at the feel of him gliding in deeper. "Harder!"

"Lizzie... _shit_! You're so perfect, sweetheart.", he cried out and picked up the pace, their foreheads pressed together and their chests creating a delicate friction that couldn't be ignored. The intensity of their climaxes surprised them both as they laid, still joined and entangled, on the now damp blanket. Her warm lips were soothing the bitemark on his shoulder she'd given him moments before while he stroked gently over her thighs.

"Any complains now?", he asked hoarsely.

"You're still a son of a bitch but to answer your question; no, I've none. I can barely remember my own name to be honest."

Regretfully he slipped out and threw the condom in the nearest trash can. "So no more complains about my clothing and cologne?" , he chuckled.

"I've told you, I love you for who you are!" She kissed him then, sensually and sweet, a promise that this might not has been a one time thing. They were different but complemented each other and as long as they stayed true to themselves, nothing could stop what they were feeling.

 _fin_.

AN: Thanks for your responses to this little one shot that became basically a smut fest. I hope you liked it and feel free to leave a comment. Good or bad. I appreciate both! :)


End file.
